Master Levels for Doom II
Master Levels for Doom II es un conjunto de mapas creado por Id Software como un paquete de expansión para Doom II. Fue lanzado el 26 de diciembre de 1995. El CD contiene veinte archivos WAD creados por varios autores bajo contrato. El archivo teeth.wad contiene un nivel secreto, por lo que hay un total de 21 niveles. Como beneficio adicional, un poster y 1.830 archivos PWAD de aficionados descargados de Internet (llamados en conjunto Maximum Doom) también están incluidos. También hay que resaltar que algunos de los diseñadores contratados para los Master Levels tenían niveles que habían publicado anteriormente en Internet que se incluyeron en Maximum Doom. Están disponibles en Steam, ya sea como parte del Id Super Pack o por separado. Sin embargo, Maximum Doom no lo está. También se lo incluyó como un bonus en el disco del juego Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil para Xbox en 2005 (con diferencias significativas respecto a la versión original para PC). El 20 de noviembre de 2012, se lanzó para PlayStation 3 como parte del paquete completo PSN de Doom Classic, junto con The Ultimate Doom, Doom II, No Rest for the Living y Final Doom , con un total de 162 niveles Motivación John Romero, John Carmack y varios de los mapeadores involucrados mencionaron que la motivación principal para la creación de los Master Levels fue "dar a los muchachos de D!ZONE una carrera por su dinero", ya que Id software se había vuelto cada vez más insatisfecho con otras compañías que lanzaban varios CDs de shovelware llenos de complementos de Doom sin que ninguna de esas ganancias inesperadas llegue a id. De acuerdo con el cartógrafo Sverre Kvernmo, id buscaba cartógrafos expertos que pudieran tener una gran cantidad de material inédito existente que podría incluirse. Como resultado, la mayoría de los WADs de Master Levels son parte de series preexistentes, algunas de las primeras versiones de las cuales se habían publicado anteriormente en Internet. WADs por autor Estos son los 20 WADs junto sus respectivos creadores: 'John Anderson (Dr. Sleep)' *Geryon: 6th Canto of Inferno (GERYON.WAD) *Minos' Judgement: 4th Canto of Inferno (MINOS.WAD) *Nessus: 5th Canto of Inferno (NESSUS.WAD) *Vesperas: 7th Canto of Inferno (VESPERAS.WAD) *Virgil's Lead: 3rd Canto of Inferno (VIRGIL.WAD) 'Jim Flynn' *Titan Manor (MANOR.WAD) *Trapped on Titan (TTRAP.WAD) 'Christen Klie' *The Catwalk (CATWALK.WAD) *The Combine (COMBINE.WAD) *The Fistula (FISTULA.WAD) *The Garrison (GARRISON.WAD) *Subspace (SUBSPACE.WAD) *Subterra (SUBTERRA.WAD) 'Sverre Andre Kvernmo (Cranium)' *Black Tower (BLACKTWR.WAD) *Bloodsea Keep (BLOODSEA.WAD) *Mephisto's Maosoleum (MEPHISTO.WAD) *TEETH.WAD: **The Express Elevator to Hell **Bad Dream 'Tom Mustaine' *Paradox (PARADOX.WAD) 'Tim Willits' *Attack (ATTACK.WAD) *Canyon (CANYON.WAD) Progresión de nivel Si bien no hay una progresión de nivel real en la versión original para PC, las versiones de consola las han organizado en episodios, generalmente basados solo en el orden alfabético. Master Levels Menu Interface La Master Levels Menu Interface es un WAD creado en 2010 por Zippy y publicado en la wiki de de ZDoom, que está diseñado para replicar la funcionalidad del menú de DOOM-IT en el juego y permitir que se jueguen los 21 niveles sin tener que reiniciar el motor cada vez. Una vez que se agregan los WAD, la interfaz del menú se puede cargar desde ZDoom y se puede usar para jugar cada WAD en cualquier nivel de habilidad en cualquier orden que el usuario desee; volverán al menú cada vez que completen un nivel. Notas * Al completar un nivel, el usuario vuelve al menú y agrega un asterisco al lado del archivo de nivel WAD. Sin embargo, comenzar un nuevo juego restablecerá el estado de los niveles completados, por lo que es posible que uno guarde el juego directamente en el menú para evitar que esto suceda. Esto permite cargar el juego cuando desees volver más tarde. * El nivel secreto TEETH.WAD (Bad Dream, también conocido como TEETH2 en este mod) no está listado en el menú, por lo tanto es secreto. Completarlo no lo hará disponible para elegir en el menú, pero sobrescribirá las estadísticas de TEETH (The Express Elevator to Hell) si uno elige el nivel secreto. Soporte nativo Las versiones recientes de Eternity Engine incluyen soporte nativo para jugar los Master Levels desde Doom 2 sin el uso de parámetros de línea de comandos o la necesidad de salir del juego para jugar otros mapas o el juego normal. Después de configurar el directorio en el que se almacenan los mapas (se detectará automáticamente si se instala a través de Steam o en la ubicación de instalación estándar de DOS), el menú que se muestra a la derecha se puede usar para iniciar cualquiera de los mapas. Se puede acceder al nivel secreto de TEETH.WAD utilizando el interruptor de salida secreto en el primer mapa de ese archivo WAD. Después de que se completa un nivel, el menú vuelve a aparecer. Se puede iniciar un nuevo mapa o se puede presionar escape para volver a la pantalla de títulos de Doom II. Si Crispy Doom es capaz de detectar MASTERLEVELS.WAD, puede cargarse como PWAD para Doom II, con correcciones para asegurar que tag 666 aún funcione correctamente en los niveles 14 y 15. Si la salida normal en MAP20 está activada, el juego terminará con un simple mensaje de felicitación, que también se muestra si el jugador encuentra la salida secreta a MAP21 y termina ese nivel. Classic RBDOOM 3 BFG puede ensamblar los WAD de Master Levels individuales en una copia de MASTERLEVELS.WAD. Al igual que Crispy Doom, el source port garantiza que los mapas necesarios se comporten como deben a pesar de usar un número de nivel diferente, y también incluye un segundo archivo titulado mlbls.wad. El contenido de este wad incluye un INTERPIC personalizado basado en el de Doom II, pero de color blanco para que coincida con el cuadro de Master Levels, los nombres de los niveles que aparecerán en la pantalla intermedia y las texturas del cielo estrellado de John Anderson. A diferencia de Crispy Doom, hay diferentes finales dependiendo de si la salida secreta se encuentra o no en MAP20. Enlaces externos * Master Levels Menu Interface en Doomworld/idgames. Es un menú dentro del juego que sirve para reemplazar el antiguo programa de DOS que ejecutaría el WAD elegido * Complemento no oficial para ZDoom que es similar a Master Levels Interface, pero incluye algunos niveles que nunca llegaron a los Master Levels reales. Véase también * MASTERLEVELS.WAD en:Master Levels for Doom II Categoría:Master Levels Categoría:Doom II Categoría:Expansiones